


Причеши меня

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [24]
Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Энж идёт вперёд.
Relationships: Amakusa Juuza/Ushiromiya Ange
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Причеши меня

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Причеши меня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321909) by [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020). 



> **Автор:** [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280)

Волосы у Энж под стать характеру — своевольные, ершистые, упрямые. И очень мягкие, если подпустят достаточно близко, если позволят их коснуться. Амакусе — можно.

Он расчёсывал Энж в детстве (это, само собой, не относилось к работе телохранителя, но спорить с Евой было бы себе дороже), проводил расчёской по тонким, пушистым волосам, которые легко электризовались и становились похожими на перья чем-то недовольного птенца. «Вы же вылитый цыплёнок!» — восклицал он, прикладывая руки к лицу в наигранном изумлении. Энж хмурилась, сводила брови и становилась только забавней. «Цып-цып-цып», — приговаривал Амакуса, осторожно разделяя пряди и надувая щёки, якобы от усердия. Энж улыбалась и негромко, почти неслышно смеялась, прикрывая рот рукой, словно это грех. Но стоило ему потянуться за резинками, с которыми Энж никогда не расставалась, смех тут же смолкал. Энж напрягалась, словно готовясь защищаться. «Я сама», — говорила она, и огонёк веселья в её глазах затухал. «Как скажете, Ваше Цыплячье Высочество!» — отвечал он и шутливо отдавал честь. Она молча кивала в ответ, закрываясь в своей боли, словно в самой неприступной башне. 

Сейчас она сама протягивает ему резинки и просит заплести ей хвостики. Смотрит прямо в глаза — упрямо и ранимо одновременно. Амакуса отвешивает шутливый поклон — любой каприз за ваши деньги! — и осторожно принимает протянутое, ободряюще проведя пальцами по запястью Энж. Он знает, сколь многое держит сейчас в руках, и скольких усилий Энж стоит отдать это другому человеку. Амакуса расчёсывает её волосы аккуратно и бережно, стараясь передать свои чувства. Негромко чертыхается, когда случайно цепляется щёткой за цепочку. Энж насмешливо фыркает, но веселья в этом звуке гораздо больше, чем желания поддеть.  
Энж задумчиво рассматривает заплетённый хвостик, нервно теребит прядь волос — Амакуса знает, сейчас она отпускает прошлое. Ему даже на секунду кажется, что рядом с ним стоит Баттлер и пристально разглядывает его, оценивая выбор сестры. Мягко усмехается и качает головой, растворяясь в воздухе.

— Только ты мог сделать это так криво, — замечает Энж, разглядывая собственное отражение.

— Это дизайнерское решение, чтобы подчеркнуть вашу мимику, когда вы поднимаете брови, да-да, прямо как сейчас, — отвечает Амакуса, выставляя перед собой руки в защитном жесте.

Энж фыркает и отворачивается, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Амакуса смотрит на потускневшие пластмассовые шарики.

— А вы знали, что я — гроза всех призовых автоматов? — спрашивает он, аккуратно кладя руку на плечо Энж.

— Сломать стекло прикладом — не велика наука, — отвечает Энж и встряхивает головой, её волосы щекочут запястье Амакусы.

— После этого навета я обязан продемонстрировать своё мастерство!

— За твой счёт — сколько угодно.

Амакуса клянётся, что достанет резинки, в которых будет счастливое будущее.

**Author's Note:**

> Тот самый арт:


End file.
